I am the Younger One
by IReadforFun
Summary: What if Elsa was younger than Anna? What if when the king and queen died Anna became the queen? Read and find out what happens when Anna amd Elsa's ages are switched. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am IReadforfun. I love Frozen and I haven't read a Frozen Fanfic I have not liked, so I decided to start my own. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen it belongs to Disney.**

**-IReadforFun**

Chapter 1

Elsa POV

I wake up early in the morning and look across the room. My older sister Anna sleeps silently in her bed and I smile. Running over to her bed I jump up and climb on top of her.

"Wake up! Wake up! We have to play!" I say to her jumping up and down on the bed.

"Not now Elsa. It's barely dawn!" She says back. Although we are only two years apart at 3 and 5 she acts much more mature.

"Come on!" I shake her and then I think of the offer she won't resist. "Do you wanna build a snow maaaaaaan?" She opens her eyes and soon we are running down the stairs together toward the ballroom that I will turn into a winter wonderland. We run to the center of the room and I begin to make the small snowball in my hands. I can see her eyes light up and I finally feel as if we are the same age. She no longer seems two years older than me. She and I build a snowman together and she names him Olaf. He is so cute and she even pretends to do his voice for me. We skate and slide in the winter wonderland of the ballroom. I run forward making myself little snow hills that I jump on getting higher and higher.

"Look at me!" I squeal as Anna turns to see me. I jump higher and higher.

"Whoa slow down!" I hear Anna shout. I look over at her right as I jump and forget to place a new pillar below myself. I squeal in fear and shoot my hands out to grab at her. I my fear I shoot my magic and it hits her in the head. I fall hard onto my ice and look over to see Anna lying on the ground.

"Anna? Anna!" I yell at my older sister's limp form. "Momma! Papa! Help!" I cry out rushing to Anna's side. She's not that much taller than I am so I try to hold her in my arms.

"Elsa?" My parents rush in to see me crying over Anna's limp form.

"Come along Elsa." My father beckons as my mother picks Anna off the floor and comments on how cold she is. The four of us rush off into the early morning I with my father on his horse and Anna with our mother. We reach a clearing filled with rocks and my father calls out for help. The rocks roll toward us to become trolls.

"Your majesty." They whisper to my father and the oldest of the group comes forward. He discusses my powers with Father and he heals Anna replacing her memories with those that do not have my powers in them. When we return many changes are made to the castle. Suddenly there are fewer people, the windows and doors are always closed, and I move to a new room far from my old one I shared with Anna. I wish I could move back, but Papa says it is to dangerous and that I might hurt her again. I wish the two of us could play, but everyday I can feel my powers growing and I don't want to hurt Momma, Papa, or Anna.

Anna POV

I watch Elsa return to her new room and shut the door quietly. She has never been so withdrawn before. She was always the one asking me to play, but I guess those days are over. I feel so shut out of her world and wish I could see her more often. Papa says she is getting a different education from mine since she will not be queen when she grows up, but I just want to spend my free time with her.

One day in my first winter after Elsa was shut into a new room I see the first snowflakes falling and decide that I need to make the first move to become friends again.

"Elsa?" I say knocking with my signature knock of two slow, two fast,and one more slow knock. "Do you wanna build a snowman? We could play outside! The snow is just lovely today and I remember how much you loved to play in the snow!" I say trying to be kind, but not overbearing. However, Papa comes up just as I am waiting for a reply.

"Anna," he says sternly. "I thought I told you not to play with Elsa. She should be studying now and you shouldn't be distracting her. Your study schedules are different now. You need to respect that." He says to me.

"But, she's only four now and I'm only six. We shouldn't have to study so hard yet." I whine back.

"Anna." Papa's warning tone comes out so I mumble a quiet 'Okay, bye' and walk off to my room where my tutor will be soon to teach me more about Arendelle's history of rulers.

Elsa POV (12 years old)

It has been nine years since Papa and Momma put me in my room. I now wear gloves everyday to conceal my power. It has got so much stronger and I am so frightened by it. Almost everyday during Anna's off time from studying to be queen she comes and asks me to play even though she is now fourteen years old. I feel so confined and I always want to burst out of my room to tell her 'Of course I wanna build a snowman', I can't risk hurting her again. It would be so dangerous if I ever try to tell her or show her anything of my power. Whenever she comes to ask me I always have to tell her to leave me alone. I don't know what else to do. I am so frightened of hurting anyone.

Anna POV (17 years old)

I say my goodbyes as my parents prepare to leave for two weeks across the sea. I hug them and Elsa even comes out of her room to see them off. I watch her closely. She stands and curtesies to them as they walk out the gates. She is now fifteen. I can't believe she has grown so much in height and beauty. She is thin and pale, but I don't question her. As soon as they are out of the doors. She heads back up to her room and shuts the door. Cutting herself off from the world again.

Only a week later we get the news that our parents did not arrive and were lost at sea. I sit in my room crying alone. When the funeral comes around I stand in-between to two headstones with the priest alone. Elsa didn't come. When I return I head straight to her door and knock only three times. I do not feel like knocking like I always used to.

"Elsa. I know that you're in there. Please if you come out we could deal with this together. I know it must be hard for you, but it is for me too." I try to speak more, but nothing comes out. With one last try I say in a whisper, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa POV (15 years old)

I sit in my room which is now completely frozen and cry. My parents the only ones who knew my secret and struggles are gone. I can't confide in Anna without the risk of hurting her. The snowflakes around my room hang in suspension with my grief and I cry. I hear Anna outside my door pleading with me to come out. Then I hear her whisper,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" My tears flow more freely now as I mouth to myself the answer I would give her if I did not have powers

"Yes I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow Frozen aficianados! How are you? I am so excited to be continuing this story and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen it belongs to Disney.**

**-IReadforFun**

Chapter 2

Elsa POV Age 18

It has been three years since my parents died. Anna has finally turned twenty and today is the day of her coronation. I have been up for hours already pacing. There will be so many people there today all crowding around us all craning their necks for a glimpse of the two of us after so many years. As outlined in out parents last wishes the gates were to remain closed for my sake until Anna came of age. Once she was crowned Queen she was allowed to leave them open or close them. It was ultimately her choice.

"Princess Elsa, your sister will be ordering the gates to be opened soon. Please come out soon." I hear one of our maids call From behind my thick wooden door.

"Of course. Of course I will be out there soon." I call back quickly. Conceal, conceal, don't feel I repeat to myself over and over remembering the mantra I used to repeat to Papa if I ever felt my powers taking over. I stand straight up and open the door to my chambers for the first time in forever I walk out to spend to entire day under the close watch and scrutiny of numerous partners in trade as well as our own subjects. I breathe deeply.

"Be the good girl you always have to be. Don't let them in, don't let them get to your head." I whisper quietly to myself as I head to the chapel where all of our subjects will soon be gathered for the coronation.

Anna POV Age 20

Wow! Today is the day. It seems like only yesterday Elsa and I were up every morning playing in the snow on winter mornings, and now today I become the Queen of Arendelle. Per our parents' final wishes I have kept the gates closed. The only thing they didn't say was why they wanted the gates to remain closed, but now that I am of age the gates will always be opened. In order for our subjects to truly be able to rely on Elsa and I we need to be open and allow them to tell us problems themselves.

"Princess Anna, it is time for the gates to be opened. Are you ready? The coronation will begin in only half an hour." I hear a call from outside my father's library where I have been all morning preparing myself.

"Alright." I say opening the doors to the halls beyond. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." I give the command and I head to the chapel where the ceremony will take place before the party. I stand in a long green gown and purple cape as I head to greet the subjects and guests in the chapel. As I walk through the halls I think about what my parents may have said to me today, but I can't think of anything. That's when I run into another person in the hall.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Do you need..." Elsa. I trail off of the question I was asking. She sits on the floor at my feet (I knocked her down O.O) sprawled in her light green dress that she wears black sleeves under even though it is summertime. She looks like an awkward teenager sitting there with a surprised look on her face. I hold my hand out to her and smile.

"Do you need any help?" I say slightly giggling at my accident. Fear flashes momentarily in her eyes before it is gone. She picks herself up muttering a quiet 'no thank you' in response. She then walks off quickly and my hand hovers where it was as I listen to the click of her shoes as she walks down the hall and turns the corner. My eyes finally are able to lift themselves in her direction and I see the hem of her dress disappearing around the corner. So this is my little sister the one who isolates herself and wears gloves and has just turned eighteen. Just yesterday she turned eighteen and she wouldn't even come away from her room long enough for anyone to wish her a happy birthday. I wish she would open up, at least to me. I see grief in her eyes and she seems older than she is with a constantly worried and concentrated expression on her face and the platinum blond hair that is only ever tied up and never allowed to be free. And for the first time in forever I see my sister in a new light.

Elsa POV

That was to close of am encounter. I need to be more careful around Anna she is too willing to be kind and it makes it to easy to almost accept the kindness. Reaching the chapel I stand at the entrance awaiting my cue to enter. Anna comes up behind me standing in silence her head righted as a queen's should be and every hair in place. Her hair sits in an ornate hairdo for the day as does mine. I realize I know very little about how she likes to wear her hair and although it seems a trivial fact, every sister should know how the other normally wears her hair. But, that is something trivial that must be sacrificed in order to keep my powers in check. I cannot get to close to anyone, even my sister.

"Announcing Princess Anna and Princess Elsa. I walk through the opening doors and up toward the front of the chapel with Anna following close behind. She walks and stands in front of the Priest he begins to say the ceremony and before I know it Elsa is pronounced Queen and we head into the ballroom for the reception party. There are too many people, but I remind myself over and over that tonight after the party ends I can go back into my room and be safe. Anna greets our partners in trade with me by her side.

"The Duke of **_We__aseltown_**."

"_**Weselton**_! Its Weselton." A short man with silver hair small glasses and a large nose approaches us. He bows, allowing his toupee to peel slightly off his head, which send Anna and I into a short fit of giggles before we both compose ourselves. He raises his head and politely offers us both a dance. I politely refuse leaving Anna to dance with him. As I watch the two of them , or rather just the Duke, dance I do not see a young man with dark reddish hair and a white suit approach me from the side, Anna comes back only seconds later to find me and him.

"Oh! Hello..." she looks to me for his name.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles your majesty." He replies kneeling. "Would you care to join me on a walk?" He smiles gently. Anna accepts and I watch her walk off again. This Prince Hans unsettles me though. I don't know why, but he seems off to me.

**Well there You have it Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! I will be back with more chapters soon.**

**-IReadforFun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am back with another installment of my Frozen Fanfic. So I hope you guys like Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen it belongs to Disney**

**-IReadforFun**

Chapter 3

Anna POV

I leave Elsa on the platform in front of the throne and ask her to tell anyone who wishes to talk that I will be back soon. Then Prince Hans and I head of into the gardens. He notices the white streak in my hair and I tell him the crazy dream I had about getting kissed by a troll and getting the streak even though in real life I was just born with it.

"So it's just you and Elsa huh? He asks me.

"Yup, just the two of us." I smile back as I stare into his perfect brown eyes and get lost. He pulls me back into reality when he replies.

"That must be nice with just the two of you, I have 12 older brothers to deal with. To them I am practically invisible. Three of them even pretended I was invisible for three years, but that's just how brothers are." He smiles and laughs quietly at the memories.

"Sometimes sisters do the same thing." I reassure him. "Elsa and I used to be together all the time and one year she just disappeared into her new room and I almost never saw her. No matter how hard I would try she refused to come out and open up to me." I sigh and the he looks at me and says,

"You know what's crazy I've been looking my whole life to find my own place, and now here I think I finally have."

"Well, love can open doors, even those that have been shut in your face." I reply grinning.

"Yeah, love. Okay I know this sounds crazy, but I do think that I am in love with you. So, Anna, queen of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He knelt in front of me and I covered my mouth with my hands as not to scream.

"Yes. Yes, I will Hans!" He grins from ear to ear and we walk off in each other's arms to announce it to the party and Elsa.

Elsa POV

I watch as Anna and Prince Hans walk back from their walk. Anna kind of has a funny smile on her face and they look a lot closer than they did when they left I narrow my eyes slightly as they approach me only to turn and address the party of people.

"Attention people of Arendelle and valued trade partners. I, Anna, Queen of Arendelle, have an announcement that will bring great joy to these lands. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has proposed marriage to me and I have accepted. As we must wait until the King and Queen of the Southern Isles and their 12 others sons to arrive, we invite those who have no accommodations to stay here in the palace with us until the ceremony takes place in a couple of days. Thank you and please continue to enjoy yourselves." She seem so calm and pleased with herself and the formal speech she just gave. Meanwhile my heart beats a million times and minute.

"Anna, can speak with you alone? Please." I whisper urgently at her. She only waves me off and my breath hitches in my throat. I am caught. I don't know whether to tell her why I don't want so many people here or that I dislike that she is only marrying this man after less than a day of knowing him. But, she seems so happy and as I watch many lords and ladies come up to congratulate the two of them I can see a genuine smile on her face that I cannot bear to wipe off.

"Alright." I whisper to myself. "But, if it becomes to dangerous you are going straight to Anna and telling her your worries." With that I hear Anna tell the subjects that the party is ending and she comes over to stand next to me and watch the people leave. Our staff begins to escort the many people without accommodations to the many guest rooms. She and I wait in the throne room until everyone has left. She bids me goodnight and excuses herself to her chamber. I sit on the steps in front of the throne and catch my breath from all that has occurred tonight before retiring to my own chambers. Lying on the bed I can think of only one thing,

"How am I going to tell Anna if the time comes?"

Anna POV (3 Days Later)

"Queen Anna, it is the morning of the big day and the royal family of the southern isles is due to arrive any minute now." I hear the call from outside my chambers. Today was the one day I knew I would not need a wake up call. Before the maid can even walk away from the door I am up and out running to the gates to greet the royal family from the Southern Isles. They begin to exit the boat one by one including his parents and twelve brothers.

"Well, it is certainly nice to see the youngest of my boys making something of himself." The queen said as she stepped off the boat holding Hans outstretched hand. I smiled at them as they came off one by one and looked around. Then I leaned over to Hans.

"Is it always this awkward meeting your soon to be parents and brothers-in-law?"

"Only when they're my parents." He replied a handsome smile on his face. We lead his family through the now open gates and I politely excuse myself to go and prepare for the rehearsal we are having today in the chapel. As I head off I see Elsa quietly escaping her room in the direction of the library.

"Elsa! Wait up!" I shout after her and she barely turns around before stopping to wait. When I get to her side she curtsies to me and whispers a quiet 'yes my queen?'

"Well, you don't have to be so formal, but I was just wondering if you knew that the royal family of the Southern Isles had arrived and we are having rehearsal for the wedding in the chapel soon. Do you want to come along and help me prep?" I try to smile welcomingly as not to scare her off. I almost am sure her slim shoulders sink before she replies.

"Of course. Anything for you Anna, it is your wedding after all." She looks back at me with a small smile. It reminds me of how she would smile and wake me up in the mornings when we were children. My face lights up almost uncontrollably and we head off to the chapel.

The Next Day…

I wake up early to get ready for the day. I cannot believe that I am getting married to the man of my dreams today. My maids come to help me with the long, pure white dress that I picked out only days ago. Literally. The white silk slips over my skin flawlessly and they place my veil and crown over an ornately done braid sequence I have seen on my mother in her portraits along the halls. As I prepare I think back to yesterday when I actually was able to spend time with Elsa. She even finally agreed to be a part of the wedding party.

"Queen Anna. The time has come." One of my maids says quietly and I step carefully off the pedestal and walk gracefully through the door of my chambers. Elsa awaits in her cream dress. I see that she even wore cream sleeves instead of the black ones she usually wears under all of her dresses. We walk painfully slowly to the chapel where my future awaits. With all the wedding decorations if almost seems as if the whole palace has been coated in a thin sheet of snow...

**So there you have it Chapter 3! I am even on spring break this week so expect even more updates than usually. Thanks for reading!**

**-IReadforFun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time, but I am finally back so here we go with Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney**

**-IReadforFun**

Chapter 4

Elsa POV

I stand quietly aside Anna as the ceremony progresses. My gloves, luckily, protect the beautiful summer flowers from the icy power I feel in my hands. I watch Anna's face most of the ceremony to keep myself concentrated on not allowing my fear to overtake the power pulsing steadily inside me. Finally, the vows end and we are walking out of the chapel to go to the reception. Once inside, Anna and Hans stand in front of the thrones holding the other close. I see joy sprouting in Anna's eyes and she looks like the young child who used to play with me in this very ballroom. I look around and I allow myself a short moment to imagine to pearly white sheets of my snow covering the floor and the ice covering the ground. But when I open my eyes again, I see the ice that has begun to cover the glass I was holding. I quickly place the glass on a passing tray and head toward the door.

"Conceal, conceal. Just a little farther." I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and make the last few feet almost blind. Suddenly I hear someone calling me and my eyes shoot open in fear.

"Elsa! Hey, wait up! Elsa!" I turn my head slightly to see Anna pulling Hans along behind her. I walk the slightest bit faster, until I feel her hand wrap around my wrist and my security is ripped from my hand. I turn sharply to see Anna holding my cream glove in her hand and smiling at me.

"Anna, give me my glove back." I say, my tone deathly quiet before I quickly add, "Please. I need my glove back." I try to tell her that I need it, desperately pleading her with my eyes. I silently tuck my bare hand into my other arm attempting to persuade my power to remain inside. I feel the power brewing and bubbling inside clawing to escape and my heart beats faster.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know this week has been a little bit of a whirlwind, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay with all this." She says talking casually as I fight for dominance over my power inside.

_'Of course I am not okay with all this. You are bringing in people I don't know and there are to many people living in this castle to make me feel comfortable.' _I think to myself before replying to her, "I'm fine, really fine. Don't worry about me." She looks at me and I slowly walk away toward the door hoping I can get to my other gloves before it's too late.

"Wait! Don't shut me out again!" She pleads desperately trying to make me stay.

"I...I'm only doing this for you Anna, just let me go."

"No, why? Why do you insist on shutting me out? Why are you always separating yourself from the world?" She continues. I hear frustration and anger creeping into her voice. I turn completely away and head to the door.

"Anna please stop. Just stop." I mutter, but she still pursues me.

"No! What is going on? You have to tell me sometime. You can't just live like this. You always shut people out and it has only been worse since Momma and Papa died. What are you trying to do? WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?!" She finally shouts and me and I turn.

"I SAID STOP, ANNA!" I shout throwing my hands down in frustration. As soon as my bare hand is free I see ice shoot out in spikes and head toward the crowd that has now gathered. The lights glint off the sharp edges and I look around at the frightened faces staring at me. _'Run!'_ Is all I can think and I push the doors open escaping into the hall before starting to run quickly out the door. When I reach the outer doors I push through only to be crowded by the throngs of villagers outside.

"It's the princess! Princess Elsa!" I see the crowd around me push closer and I back up on fear. One of the women near me looks into my eyes strangely.

"Are you alright Princess? Your highness, is there anything I can help with?" Her eyes show concern.

"No, no I am fine. Fine I am fine." I mutter to her as I try to remind myself to feel nothing, but when I catch myself against the fountain the water freezes in a terrible shape. I hear a collective gasp again and sprint off. I hear Anna behind shouting my name, but I don't stop until I reach the water. I look back and see my footprints have left ice spreading around the town. Anna runs down the hill after me still calling me to come back. The townspeople are right behind her staring at me in fear. I place my foot lightly on the water and watch and it crystallizes beneath my foot before I sprint in my cream dress across the water and into the forest on the other side. '_I'll be safe here, no more danger. I'll be safe here.'_ I think as I walk briskly away from the life of fear behind me.

Anna POV

I watch in fear and horror as my sister runs into the woods on the other side of the water. Hans comes up behind me and wraps me into a warm hug. I feel my eyes fill with tears that threaten to spill over until they do only seconds later. Then I hear Hans gasp. I look through my tears at the water and see it freeze over, spreading from the path Elsa took. Then snow begins to lightly fall and I shiver. Hans wraps his arms around me and we walk back toward the castle. When we enter I see the horrified faces of our guests as they stay a safe distance from the ice spikes Elsa made.

_'I'm only doing this for you Anna.'_ She had said. She was trying not to hurt me, but I pushed her.

"Anna?" I hear Hans's soft voice break through my thoughts. "Did you know? Did she ever tell you she could do this?" He asks trying to understand.

"No. I didn't. Tonight I pushed her to far. She was trying to protect me, but I wouldn't listen. This was all my fault. I need to go after her." I say. "Bring me my horse please!" I call to one of the servants nearby. "Attention! People of Arendelle I am deeply sorry for this. Tonight, I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, will go to find your princess and my sister, Elsa. While I am gone I leave my husband, Prince Hans in charge as my regent until I return." I turn and mount my horse the servant has rought me.

"Are you sure? She could be dangerous." Hans says as he approaches me.

"I'll be fine. She's my sister. She won't hurt me." I smile at him reassuringly before racing though the light snow into the night.

**There you are! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy reading! Until next time enjoy whatever you are reading now.**

**-IReadforFun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updated in such a long time, but now I am back and ready for action! I ****hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. It belongs to Disney**

**-IReadforFun**

Chapter 5

Elsa POV

I tread slowly up the mountain in silence. The banks of snow sit all around me and suddenly I realize that I am not shivering. I take my gloves and thin cape from around my shoulders and toss them into the howling wind around me that echos the fear I only recently escaped. The cold never really seemed to bother me all that much anyway. I tentatively try out my powers spraying snow into the air and building the snowman from my childhood, Olaf. I half expect someone to emerge from the throngs of glittering snowflakes to scold me, but as no one appears I begin to try more and more tricks.

"I guess there's no right or wrong when you are finally yourself inside." I mutter quietly to myself. I feel a release and decide to shout into the void. "I'M FREE! THERE ARE NO MORE RULES TO GUIDE ME AGAINST MYSELF!" I walk quickly before reaching a gorge in the mountain. I feel my power grow and build before it finally explodes into the shape of a staircase. I slowly test it with a single step and watch the stairs freeze. I spread my hands and run up, building my path to the other side step by step. When I finally reach the end I run forward and look quickly around before raising my hands. Ice begins to raise itself around me in an ornately shaped castle that grows beneath me.

"I'm never going back," I quietly remind myself. "The past is no longer relevant. It has no place now. I might be alone, but I am alone and free." I look down at my cream dress. It reminds me of my sister for a split second before I replace it with shimmering blue and white dress of snowflakes. "No more painful memories. I don't care what anyone will say." I head to my balcony and breathe as I watch the sun rise slowly to end the night that I dreaded may come. I stand there in the light of a new day and remind myself that the girl who once feared everyone/thing is gone. I finish this thought by pulling my hair from the twist it was in and allow it to fall into two white braids speckled with snow.

Anna POV

I head up the mountain in silence at first wishing Elsa will jump out and shout 'just kidding!' Finally out of desperation I begin calling out into the pristine white snow surrounding me.

"Elsa?! Elllllllssssssaaaaaa! It me Anna. Your sister. You know the one who didn't mean to make freeze everything and run away!" I look around and listen for a little before muttering ro myself, "Well this wouldn't have happened if she had confided in me in the first place, but I guess that was just to dangerous." Suddenly a bunch of snow falls off a nearby tree causing my horse to throw me off. My head hits hard and I feel like I'm floating . The last thing I see as the dark closes in on my eyes is my horse running off back towards Arendelle.

_"Look at me!" I hear Elsa squeal behind me. We are back in the ballroom as children. I turn and see her blasting small heaps off snow below herself as she jumps higher and higher._

_"Whoa slow down!" I shout. I look over at her right as She jumps and forgets to place a new pillar below herself. I squeal in fear and she shoots her hands out to grab at me. An icicle shoots straight at me hitting my head.. I fall hard onto the ice and black out._

I wake with a start. 'Was that a dream?' I question myself inwardly. _Or it was a memory._ A voice inside my head whisper. "No!" I say aloud. It couldn't have been a memory. I didn't even know Elsa had powers until today I reassure myself. I take a glance at my surroundings. My horse is nowhere to be seen so I stand and slowly march of into the white landscape surrounding me. Every once in a while I check my cloak to make sure it is. Secure and to pull it closer around myself. I am rearranging my cloak when suddenly I slide down a hill and into a freezing cold river that hasn't frozen over completely yet.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. Slowly I raise myself out of the creek and head toward a cottage that happens to be nearby. "Oh, ah, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" I say up to the stairs before climbing them to reach the sign on hanging from the roof. The wooden panels hanging down reach right above my head so when I reach to brush the snow off I can reach pretty easily. My frozen skirt however, restricts me slightly and I end up bumping the snow off instead of brushing it. I read the shops name quietly to myself.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." I decide it seems nice enough as anything to find some nice winter dresses and a new cloak to replace the one that fell from shoulders during my fall into the creek. Before I enter the smaller wooden board is ridden of snow and I see two more words."and Sauna." I slowly open the door and walk in cautiously. I told Hans that Elsa wouldn't hurt me, but when you walk into a trading post you can never be to careful. I brush the snow from my dress lightly.

"Whoo hoo! Bog summer blowout!" I hear from the side of the room. I turn to see who called at me to see a man sitting behind the counter smiling at me.

**Ok! So there you have it. I know I haven't been updating, but my first AP test is coming up so please cut me a little slack. I hope you are still loving my story. I may be starting a Harry Potter one, but I want some feed back on if you want that. Thanks! **

**-IReadforFun**


End file.
